Confessions and Revelations
by DarkBryna1724
Summary: Tai confessed he's gay, Matt freaked out. Matt is going out with Sora. Tai's father beats him. Will Tai ever catch a break? Yamachi. -COMPLETE-
1. Part 1

Mwahaha, this is yet another TAITO/YAMACHI fic! Yay, I love writing Taito, but I decided to take a hand at writing some serious Yamachi. Why? I decided to try the other, less-used, pairing between Taichi and Yamato. I hope it turns out all right...  
Tai and Matt are just so cute together! And yes, I despise any pairings of SORAxMATT or SORAxTAI. Ick! Anyway, this is going to be a three part story. Very sweet at the end, but has some mature themes in the second part. Beware, yaoi is involved, and may possibly become a little limey. I don't know, I'll have to see where the story goes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.  
And please note that there is also going some major Kensuke/Daiken and some Takari in here! Oh yeah, and it might take a little while to get the 2nd and 3rd parts written, being as I have a couple other stories to continue which I've neglected. *sigh* And that little thing called homework is also tying up my time. Ugh.  
  
Please enjoy the story! And I would appreciate reviews just to know how I'm doing. The more encouragement I get, the faster I'll write the story. And if anyone has any ideas that can help me, they'd be really welcome! ENJOY!  
  
Yeah, I know...here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...I'm just a poor, obssessed girl who has to resort to making up stories about her favorite characters because she loves them so much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ishida Matt sighed, it was no use. All he could think about was Tai's tearstained face as he walked off into the cold, winter night. 'I knew I shouldn't have done it. I know it, and...damn! What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
The blond haired boy groaned, dropping his head into the circle of his arms. Why did he have to react so badly to what Taichi had confessed? Why? It's not as if he didn't have other gay friends, so why had he freaked out when Tai had told him he was gay? It didn't make any sense!  
  
And now he'd lost his best friend because of it. Things definitely couldn't go back to the way they were before.  
  
He could remember it clearly, as if it had only happened minutes ago instead of hours ago. Tai's expression of desolation would be forever imprinted on his mind.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Taichi stood a few feet away, shuffling his feet nervously. His eyes wouldn't meet Matt's, looking anywhere but at him. Finally, the strained silence got to Matt and he yelled, "So what did you want to say to me?"  
  
"Uh...promise you won't hate me?"  
  
Puzzled by this request, Matt just nodded his head. What was going on with his spiky-haired friend? This behavior was so unlike Tai...  
  
The chocolate-eyed boy finally looked up, clearing his throat. Fidgeting, he mumbled something incoherent to the other teen.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Matt, I'm gay."  
  
Those three words rooted Yamato to the spot. The air rushed out of his lungs in a big whoosh, and he gasped for breath. This couldn't be!  
  
"You've got to be joking!" Even to him, Matt knew his own voice sounded desperate...pleading.  
  
A sad look passed through Taichi's eyes and he shook his head. "I'm gay, Matt. I've known I'm gay for two years."  
  
Two years?! How had he managed to hide it? A person couldn't hide something that big for two years, could they?  
  
"Tai...please tell me you're not telling the truth. Please..."  
  
"I'm gay! God, Matt! It can't be any simpler than that. I'm not lying, I am telling you the exact truth! I AM GAY."  
  
At those uncompromising words, Matt felt his whole world shift crazily. Everything was different now, his best friend was GAY. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't stop. Strange emotions flooded through his mind, and he tried to lock them away. When he couldn't, he did the only thing he could do. He turned it all to anger.  
  
"God, Tai! I can't believe you're a queer! A goddamn fag!" he yelled, his face turning flushed.  
  
All color drained from Tai's face until he looked like a wraith. Tears shimmered in the chocolate-brown eyes. Babbling words tumbled from quivering lips. "I thought...I thought you'd understand. So sorry--didn't mean to bother you. I'll leave now--god, I'm sorry--please don't tell anyone...bye."  
  
As Taichi turned away and started trudging home, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs, Matt felt his heart wrench violently. God, what had he done? He wanted to run after the other boy and say he was sorry, but he couldn't move. Immobile with horror at what had just happened, he just watched his best friend walk off into the cold and dreary winter night.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Why'd I have to go and fuck it all up? What made me so scared when Tai told me he's gay?" Matt muttered to himself, slamming his head against the desk.  
  
Various objects fell to the floor with the slam...a framed picture of him and Tai taken last summer, sheets of music he'd written in the past few weeks, a ring Sora had given him on his birthday...  
  
Matt angrily grabbed the fallen items and dropped them onto the desk haphazardly, not caring that he shattered the glass in the picture frame or wrinkled the sheets of music.  
  
"Damn!" Tension coursing through his body, Yamato stood up and began pacing furiously across his bedroom.  
  
'What made me freak out so bad? I'm not homophobic...I think its cool that Daisuke and Ken are going out. I don't treat them any differently, so why the hell did I freak out with Tai? Why?!?'  
  
Random explanations ran through his mind, and he rejected them all. They all centered on the possibility...nah, it can't be! 'I'm not gay, so I couldn't possibly like Tai. I mean I like him and all, but not like THAT. I'm not!'  
  
Matt just couldn't countenance the idea that he could actually *gasp* like Tai. It just couldn't be true! He wasn't gay...he was going out with Sora, in a very serious relationship with her. They'd had sex! So therefore it was an impossibility that he was gay.  
  
'You could be bisexual, Ishida,' an insiduous voice in his mind whispered.  
  
"No!" he yelled, trying to shut all ideas like that out of his head.  
  
Seconds later, TK's voice intruded on him. "Are you okay, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied, trying to force his voice to be calm.  
  
After a few moments, Matt heard his brother's footsteps at he walked away. Unfortunately, Yamato knew his brother wasn't convinced that everything was fine. 'Damn nosy little brothers.'  
  
Matt cursed his luck that TK just had to stay over this weekend. When his little brother had first asked about staying over once a month, he'd been overjoyed. Seeing more of TK was just what he'd wanted ever since the divorce. For the most part, it'd been great. But this was one of those times that Matt wished he hadn't said yes.  
  
'Now I know how Tai feels about Kari sometimes,' he thought to himself with a small grin.  
  
Exhausted emotionally from everything that had happened, Yamato tried to go to sleep. But it took awhile, images of Tai's crushed expression haunting him. Tai's face even haunted him in his dreams...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch the next day, Matt was sitting next to Sora under a tree in the courtyard when Kari came up to them and slapped Matt on the cheek.  
  
Sora jumped up angrily, but Matt just sat there. He knew he deserved it, knew he deserved worse.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" his demanded to Tai's younger sister.  
  
"It's what he deserves! That bastard acted like a complete jerk to Tai when he told him he was gay!"  
  
Sora turned shocked eyes to her boyfriend, and he simply hung his head. "I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to act like that but..." He didn't finish his sentence, couldn't admit that he had been scared. The great Ishida Yamato didn't admit fear or any other weakness. Tai had been the only person who'd seen his weak side...  
  
"Matt! I can't believe you hurt Tai like that!" Sora said, an angry light in her eyes.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he yelled, throwing his lunch away and walking off, his stride stiff and jerky.  
  
Not looking where he was going, Matt crashed into someone and they both toppled to the ground. His apology was cut off when he saw who he'd knocked over. It was Tai, with a shell-shocked expression on his face.  
  
Matt's heart broke when he saw how horrible Taichi looked. His hair was worse than usual, his clothes didn't match, and his eyes looked so...empty.  
  
'Ohmigod, did I do this to him?' he wondered, afraid of what the answer was and yet knowing the answer already.  
  
Tai had looked away from Matt almost instantly, and started babbling an apology when Matt cut him off. "Look, I'm sorry about everything, Tai. I didn't mean to freak out...and I still don't know why I did. Can you forgive me?"  
  
The spiky-haired boy froze at Matt's words and after a moment in which he digested what the other teen said, nodded. He looked up in time to a see an expression of relief flit across Matt's face before his usual cold mask slid into place.  
  
"Thanks. Uh, I'm not saying things can't go back to the way they were before. But...can you give me some patience? There are some things I still need to work out, so please don't get angry if I kind of...I don't know. Freak out or get angry...or whatever."  
  
Taichi felt relief that Matt had said he was going to try. He was willing to give the musician a chance, just as long as he didn't him too badly. "I won't. Thanks Matt, I know I kind of just burst this on you without any warning."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your fault."  
  
The two boys cracked small smiles at each other just as the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. Tai felt better than he had in a long time, glad that his secret was out of the closet with his best friend and that Matt was willing to try. Matt felt better as well, happy that they could still be friends. But there was still a wall between them, a wall that Matt would have to work at bringing down. It all depended on Matt...everything... 


	2. Part 2

Yay, here's Part 2 of 'Confessions and Revelations'! And it didn't take me a long time to get it written and up...whooee!  
  
Uh...anyway. This second part involves more mature themes, including: Minor/moderate sexuality, thoughts of suicide, child abuse, moderate swearing, and mild violence. Just a warning to any of those who don't like or can't handle these themes.  
  
This part of the story will be a lot longer than Part 1 was. And I'm sorry to make Tai's dad a drunk/child abuser in this, but I had to do it to add to drama of the story. Please don't flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon and never will.  
  
Oh yeah, and any poems or songs featured in here are solely mine. I wrote them and you can't take them or I will hunt you down and shove you in a box with a horny monkey for a hundred years. J/K!!!...hehe...But yeah, please don't steal any of my stuff. If you would like to use any of it, you can e-mail or IM me and we'll talk. K?  
  
Lastly, and I know, you want to get on with the story...but remember that reviews are welcome! I don't mean to be so demanding, but reviews let me know how I'm doing and if people actually read my fics. Give this poor author a break, she worries a lot about how people like or dislike her stories.  
  
Anyway, on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two weeks since Tai's confession, and everyone could tell how strained Matt and Tai's relationship was. Most concerned were the Digidestined, their best friends. They wondered if things would ever be the same again.  
  
One night while Daisuke and Ken were cuddling in front of the TV, Daisuke turned troubled eyes to his lover and asked, "Do you think they'll ever be close again? Tai seems so lost and Matt's closed up again."  
  
"I don't know, Dai-kun. It seems unlikely, with Matt's behavior."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But why is Matt acting like these? Remember how Tai had opened Matt up and made him more social? Matt's back to being so aloof and closed off again. I don't understand why!"  
  
Ken sighed and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. He suspected he knew the answer, but couldn't divulge the answer to anyone. It was Matt's problem, and Matt had to work it out himself...even if he destroyed Taichi in the process.  
  
"Ken, you know why!" Daisuke said, accusingly, to his lover. Sometimes, the hyper boy wasn't as clueless as he appeared.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I won't tell you because it is not my secret to tell."  
  
Seeing the uncompromising look on Ken's face, Daisuke sighed and snuggled closer into him. He knew this was something he wouldn't be able to pry out of the other boy.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai sat in his room, staring at the framed picture of him and Matt on his nightstand. It had been taken when they were ice skating last year, and there was a look of complete trust and happiness in their eyes. It was a look between two best friends as close as friends could be.  
  
'Why'd I have to go and screw that up? I shouldn't have told him, even if it hurt to keep it a secret. Now things will never be the way they were before,' Tai berated himself, wishing he could take away what he'd confessed.  
  
"You're such an idiot, Tai," he said out loud a few minutes later, tears forming in his chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
A crash from the kitchen interrupted his misery and Taichi cringed. His father was home, and it sounded like he was drunk. Just what he needed, more problems.  
  
"Fairy boy, get your ass out here. You didn't take the garbage out," his father's voice yelled, still pretty coherent. His father sure could hold his liquor well, even if the smallest drop made him violent. Tai suspected that his father used the liquor as an excuse to become violent.  
  
Sighing, Taichi got up and trudged into the kitchen. His father sat at the table, taking a long drink from a bottle of vodka. Shit, when he got into the vodka, things weren't looking good.  
  
"Sorry Dad, I forgot."  
  
"Yeah, prob'ly jerking off to a freaking homo porno!"  
  
The teenager cringed at his father's harsh tone, trying to keep his expression neutral. Things were definitely bad. Any minute, the name- calling would turn to violence and Tai would wake up with bruises in the morning.  
  
"I'll take it out now, Dad," he said, trying to placate the drunk man, knowing it wouldn't work. It never did. When Mr. Yagami was in this kind of mood, nothing would stop him.  
  
"Later. You get over here, boy. I've got a lesson to teach you first." His face was flushed, his eyes narrow and full of hate.  
  
It always happened this way, it had since he was ten. Tai hadn't even been gay back then, but his father used any excuse to beat him. Now that Tai had 'come out' to his family and friends, it was even worse. Before, Tai had been able to escape to Matt's house for the night. Now...  
  
"Get over here, fag!" Mr. Yagami roared.  
  
Glad Kari was away for the night at a sleepover and his mother was visiting their aunt, Tai slowly made his way towards his father.  
  
There was no way to prevent what happened next, there never was. Tai simply took it, his only way of resistance in fighting not to cry out in pain...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was Saturday, and Tai lay in his bed. The beating had been the worst one yet, and he could barely move. Welts from his father's belt criss-crossed across his back. Giant bruises from his father kicking him marred his legs. His lip was split, his nose swollen, and had a bruise across his right cheek from his father's punches. At least the bleeding had stopped...  
  
No one was home, and he was glad. To have anyone see him in this kind of shape would reveal everything...and his dad would kill him if anyone ever found out!  
  
'Why can't I be strong? What happened to me that turned me into a weak, sniveling coward?"  
  
Taichi wished he could die, knowing that it would make everything better. If he was dead, his father couldn't beat him. If he was dead, he wouldn't be bothering Matt anymore. If he was dead...  
  
Feeling hopeless, Tai took another Advil to try and relieve the pain in his body. He couldn't relieve the pain in his mind, though, and it tortured him.  
  
The phone rang, but he was too weak to get up and answer it. It was probably just some telemarketer anyway. Unfortunately, the stupid phone rang over a dozen times as the person kept calling. It made Tai want to get up just to rip out the cord!  
  
Twenty minutes later, Taichi heard a knock on the front door. Damn, it was probably the person who'd called. They'd go away, though, when no one answered the door. He consoled himself with this knowledge.  
  
'And then I'll be left alone again to just lay here and think about my problems...'  
  
When the knocking stopped, Tai breathed a sigh of relief. Finally!  
  
But he wasn't going to get off that easily. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a key turn in the lock and the front door open. Shit! Who had a key?  
  
He knew Matt did, but why the hell would Matt be this worried about him? And shouldn't he be on that date with Sora they had planned?  
  
"Tai?" Yamato's questioning voice interrupted his thoughts and Tai mentally swore.  
  
'Maybe if I'm quiet, he'll think I'm not here.'  
  
"Tai, I know you're here. Your shoes and coat are by the front door."  
  
'Damn!'  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and there was Matt, a worried expression on his face. When he saw Tai's condition and the big bottle of Advil by the bed, he gasped. What had happened to him?  
  
"Ohmigod, what happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Tai just turned away to face the wall, wincing at the pain that movement caused. Damnit, he didn't want answer intrusive questions right now!  
  
"Tai..." Matt said, warningly.  
  
Still, the other boy was silent. There was no way Matt was going to pry this out of him!  
  
"All right, I warned you." Yamato walked over to the bed and flung back the covers. Tai only wore a pair of sweatpants because a shirt would have rubbed against his hurt back.  
  
When Matt saw the welts, he felt his stomach churn. Some of them were only raised and red, but others were swollen and looked like they'd bled. In fact, trickles of dried blood covered most of his back.  
  
"Shit, Tai! You need to have someone look at this. It could get infected!"  
  
Taichi turned to glare at his friend. "I know. But I'm not going to a nosy doctor who'll ast nosy questions!"  
  
"What happened? Please, you can tell me."  
  
Growling in defeat, Tai muttered, "Promise not to tell anyone. ANYONE."  
  
After a moment of deliberation, the other teen finally sighed and nodded. "I promise."  
  
"My father."  
  
Matt felt his eyes go wide with horror. His father?!? "What?!"  
  
"Look, do I have to explain it? My father beats me. This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last."  
  
"But how come no one ever found out?" Matt felt nausea swimming in his stomach, making him want to vomit.  
  
"It was never this bad before. He was always careful before."  
  
A look of dawning horror crossed Matt's features, and Matt said, "You mean, it was never this bad before you 'came out'."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Yamato closed his eyes and tried to calm the anger that had rushed to the surface. He wanted to pound Mr. Yagami into the floor for doing this to Tai. What a homophobic asshole!  
  
"Uh, I'm going to go get some stuff to treat your back. Okay?"  
  
The other boy sighed and nodded. He really didn't relish getting it infected, and since Matt was there offering...  
  
Moments later, Matt was kneeling beside the bed, carefully washing Tai's back with warm water and a small towel. Tai winced the whole time, but grimly bore it.  
  
"Sorry about that," his friend muttered after a particularly loud groan of pain issued from him.  
  
"It's...ah...all right."  
  
When Yamato finished washing his back, he got out a tube of antiseptic gel he'd found and began rubbing it across the welts. The cool gel felt soothing and Tai relaxed, enjoying the feel of Matt's hands on his back.  
  
'At least he isn't afraid to touch me,' he thought to himself, grateful for this small thing at least. Maybe there was hope after all.  
  
"Okay, all done. I'll be over tomorrow to see how you're doing."  
  
Tai nodded, a small smile on his face. "All right. But, uh, Matt? Why'd you come over anyway? I thought you had a date with Sora."  
  
The other boy looked away from him and shifted his feet. "Uh..."  
  
Puzzled by Matt's reaction, because Matt never fidgeted, Tai raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"I don't know. I just had a weird feeling that something wasn't right and told Sora I'd be late picking her up. So, I came to check up on you and I guess my feeling wasn't wrong."  
  
Hmm, that seemed a bit weird. But Tai just nodded in acceptance of the explanation and told his friend, "Well, you better get going. Don't want to keep Sora waiting. Tell her I said hi, ok?"  
  
Yamato nodded at his friend and turned to leave. He almost turned around again, but shook the urge off and walked away. It wasn't until he was outside of the apartment building and walking towards the park, where he was to meet Sora, that he puzzled over the urge. He'd somehow felt the need to go over to Tai and hug him in comfort. But that was crazy, why would he want to do that?  
  
Luckily, even though he was fifteen minutes late, Sora was still waiting for him. She looked impatient and kind of angry with him, but she'd still waited. Good old Sora, never jumping to conclusions and making assumptions.  
  
"Hey, Sora. Sorry I'm late."  
  
"What kept you?"  
  
"I went to check up on Tai. I had a feeling something might be wrong, but I found out I was worrying for nothing. He's fine and says hi." Matt felt bad about the lie, but he'd promised Tai, and one thing Ishida Yamato didn't do was break promises. He could break your heart or punch you out, but he was a very loyal person.  
  
"Oh." She didn't look convinced, but then again, nothing much got past Sora. Oh well, he wasn't telling and there was no way she'd find out. Tai definitely wouldn't tell her. Not a lot of people knew it, but Yagami Taichi was a very private person at times.  
  
"Well, let's go. Don't want to miss the movie," he said, trying to fake being cheerful and knowing he failed miserably. One thing Matt couldn't fake was being happy, even if he could fake an 'I don't care' expression like nobody else could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Sora and Matt were on her bed, kissing. They'd been kissing for over half an hour, and she was beginning to think something was wrong because he wasn't making another move. Normally they'd be well into making love by now.  
  
Deciding to take the initiative, she slipped her hands up his shirt and rubbed his chest in circles. He stopped kissing her and pulled her hands away. "Not now." Then he began kissing her again.  
  
Now she was really starting to become worried. He didn't want sex now? Sighing inwardly, she acquiesed for the moment and gave herself up to the kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was becoming worried himself. What was wrong with himself if he didn't want to progress past kissing? And it wasn't as if the kissing was exciting him that much anyway. He didn't feel any inclination to have sex, and when she'd put her hands up his shirt, he'd actually been annoyed. Annoyed!  
  
Minutes later, she tried to put a hand down his pants, and he grabbed her wrist. But she'd already noticed one thing...he wasn't hard. Not at all.  
  
"What the hell, Matt!?!" she yelled, pushing away from him.  
  
Shit. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. This had never happened before, and it scared the hell out of him.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong!" he yelled back, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as an idea came into her head. Almost abruptly, she pushed him back until he lay across the bed on his back. She straddled his hips and pushed his shirt up. Before he could protest, she pinched his nipples and rolled her hips.  
  
Desperate to feel at least the smallest spark of excitement, Matt closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what she was doing. Nothing happened.  
  
When she noticed that, a frustrated smile crossed her face. 'All right,' she thought to herself. 'It's time to take things up a step.'  
  
She ripped his shirt off and licked a trail up his exposed skin. While she licked and nibbled his muscular chest, she jerked at the buttons on his pants. They came undone and she pulled his pants down to his knees.  
  
Just as she slipped a hand inside his boxers and bit one of his nipples, an image exploded in Matt's mind. He instantly became rock hard, and Sora grinned. But Matt wasn't paying attention to her. The face that had entered his mind was that of...Tai.  
  
He tried to force Tai's face to leave his mind, but it was no use. It stayed there, taunting. And as Sora pulled his boxers down and started playing with him, he suddenly imagined that it was Tai who was the one there with him. Tai the one on top of him, grabbing him, licking him.  
  
It was too much to bear, and he exploded in a big rush, leaving him drained and exhausted. He barely noticed Sora again until she said, "Hmm. You came faster than ever before."  
  
He closed his eyes again, wishing she wasn't there. Wishing that this hadn't happened. He couldn't believe that while his own girlfriend had given him a handjob, he'd thought of Tai! It scared the hell out of him.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, except for their breathing, Matt sat up and said, "I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stay...but I have to go." He sounded desperate, and Sora looked at him with wide, puzzled eyes.  
  
He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on in a rush, not even giving her a goodbye kiss as he raced out of there. Matt knew he would have a lot of explaining to do the next time he saw her, but didn't care. At that moment, all he wanted to do was run away into the night and banish this night from his memory.  
  
Not knowing where he was going, Yamato ran blindly down the streets of Odaiba. He didn't stop until he heard a slurred voice yell at him, "Where you goin', fag?"  
  
It was Tsukisho Kado, one of the school bullies. Damn, Matt didn't need this at the moment!  
  
"I'm not gay!" he growled, taking a step towards the jerk.  
  
"Why d'ya hand 'roun fairy boy Tai, then? You're a fairy boy too!"  
  
Anger shot to the surface and Matt felt everything else fade away. No one was going to malign Tai and get away with it. And no one called Ishida Matt a fairy boy and got away with it. He was straight, damnit! Straight!  
  
He lunged at the bully, fists flying. Luckily, the larger guy was too drunk to fight with his usual strength and speed. Matt barely got a scratch as he pounded his fists into the bully.  
  
Finally Kado's pleading caused him to step back, breathing hard. His fists were bloodied, and the left side of his ribs were killing him, but he knew the bully was worse off.  
  
"That'll teach you not to call me a fairy boy. And leave Tai the hell alone!" Matt yelled as he walked away.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll leave 'im alone! Please just don't hurt me anymore," he could hear the bully pleading.  
  
Turning around the face the sniveling mass of jerk in the middle of the sidewalk, Matt said one word. "Fine." And he walked off again.  
  
Matt knew he'd feel worse in the morning, probably feeling as bad as Tai. But he didn't care. No one called him or Tai names, no one!  
  
'Wait, why am I acting so protective towards Tai? And why the hell did I think of him earlier like that?' Matt thought to himself, scared of what the answer to these questions was.  
  
'Maybe you're gay...' an insiduous voice in his head whispered.  
  
'No! I can't be!' he immediately protested.  
  
The voice simply laughed at him, mocking him. 'You know the truth, Matt. That's why you freaked out when he told you he was gay. That's why you thought of him when Sora fucked you.'  
  
'Shut up! Just shut up! And don't be so crude!'  
  
'You want to fuck Tai...you want to fuck Tai so hard you won't be able to move for a week...' the voice whispered, not listening at all.  
  
'Damn you!'  
  
'Ha, you're damning yourself. I'm just the rational part of your brain. Stop denying your feelings for him and I won't need to speak up.'  
  
Matt knew this was true, but he just couldn't bring himself to accept it. It had to be the irrational part of his brain saying all these things, it just had to be! He didn't want to...*gulp* screw Tai...did he?  
  
Doubts plagued the blond haired boy the entire way home. And he knew the wall of denial was slowly breaking, being chipped away piece by piece. These truths he tried to deny and keep hidden were pounding against the wall, demanding to break free. And they would win...the truth always won...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how'd you like Part 2 of 'Confessions and Revelations'? It took a while to write, but since there was no school today, I managed to write it all in one day. And I just put up Part 1 this morning! Man, I'm a writing machine today...hehe.  
  
Anyway, this was the hardest part of any story to write. Being as I have no personal experience of anything that happened, I had to rely on my imagination and what I've gathered from other sources. I hope nobody was too offended by anything that was in here. It's just that I think it's important to involve real issues in my stories so that people can see that it can happen to anyone. None of this is isolated to one ethnic group, one geographic area, or one class. Poor people, rich people, Caucasian people, African-American people, people in Los Angeles, CA, or people in Fountain, FL. These are just some examples, but when I mean it can happen to anyone, I mean it. ANYONE can go through stuff like this. We have to learn to accept that these things happen and that people aren't different simply because it happens to them. If we just join together and try to stop prejudice, child abuse, and so many other problems, so many things could be better for everyone. I don't mean to preach to anyone, but I think taking a stand is very important. Only in unity can we stop the hate...  
  
Anyway, I'd appreciate any reviews telling me what you think of my story so far. Part 3 will be coming soon, and to anyone feeling down about how deep this chapter was, Part 3 will be much lighter. We'll even see some fluffy sweetness at the end! Well, see ya around! 


	3. Part 3

Okay, sorry I took a couple of days to write this and get it up. Phew, that last part sure was long. I haven't written anything that long in like two years! I sure am proud of myself, hehe. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I appreciated them! And to the one person who flamed my story...beware...  
I just love Taito/Yamachi, don't you? *sighs happily*  
Er...anyway, I just wanted to mention one thing. Although I may despise Taiora and Sorato, I don't believe in making Sora a...total...bitch. I think she's a cool person as long as she stays the hell away from Tai and Matt. *grins evilly* For those people who don't like Sora being turned into a total bitch, I would just like to say, I agree with you. I mean, why would Matt or Tai go out with her in the first place if she was a total bitch?  
Well, after the intenseness of Part 2, this chapter will be much more tame. Still some of the mature themes talked about in Part 2, but not to such an extreme degree. But some new, interesting things will make an appearance in Part 3...mwahaha...  
Enjoy the story!  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
NOTE: Any songs featured in this story are purely mine...and mine alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks had passed since Tai had been severely beaten by his father. He and Yamato had made up the story that Tai had a run-in with a bully and Matt had found him and fixed him up. But both of the boys knew that Kari didn't believe them. She knew their father hated him...  
  
Kari was on a date with TK when she brought the subject up. She didn't normally keep secrets from her boyfriend, and this one had been eating at her for so long. Too long.  
  
"TK, I have something to tell you and you have to promise not to tell anyone," she said as they finished up their dinner at the Olive Garden.  
  
A concerned look came into his eyes and he replied, "Yes, of course."  
  
After a few seconds, Kari managed to begin talking. "When Tai was ten, my father began hating him. I know they thought no one heard, but I knew what was going on. My father would beat Tai sometimes...and the sounds would wake me up. I'd have to hear Tai muffling his cries as my father's belt--whipped him. Whenever Tai came back to our room, he'd been in so much pain...and he made me promise never to tell anyone. Oh, TK! Tai didn't run into a bully, it was my father! I knew it happened the night I was at Kendra's house!"  
  
She couldn't tell him anymore, burying her face in her hands. Sobs issued from her, and TK felt his heart wrench at the torment she must have gone through. He slid into the booth next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It's all right."  
  
"It'll never be all right!" she cried, sobbing harder.  
  
This brought stares from the other customers, and TK winced. He waved the waiter over to get their check. Waving the Yagamis' dirty laundry over Odaiba was not something he wanted to do.  
  
When they were outside a few minutes later, walking towards Kari's home, he stopped her and embraced her in a fierce hug. "Everything will be fine. We can't let your father do this anymore. We'll find a way to stop it."  
  
"You can't! When my father hears that someone outside the family knows what's going on, he'll kill Tai!"  
  
Damn. This was going to be harder than TK had originally thought. But if Mr. Yagami was this bad, something just had to be done...before it was too late.  
  
Meanwhile, across the city, Matt was sitting in his room, thinking the same exact thing. It pained him to see Tai in such shape, both mentally and physically. A person didn't deserve to have to tiptoe around, afraid of when he'd make a wrong move. Around his own father, at that!  
  
'Everything is just shit right now,' he thought to himself. Things with Sora weren't going to good. In fact, they were going right down the drain.  
  
They hadn't done anything resembling sex since the night that...'No, you can't think of it!'  
  
Was he never going to get that out of his mind? How right it had felt to imagine it was Tai making love to him? 'No, no, no! Stop thinking of it!'  
  
Matt knew he was deep trouble. But he couldn't face the fact that he was gay...or at least bisexual. Well, okay, that fact was easier to face than the other one. The thing that had him waking up dripping in sweat in the middle of the night was the fact that it was Tai that he had these gay feelings for. Tai! His best friend!  
  
Suddenly wanting to escape all this shit, he grabbed a pen and paper and started furiously writing a song. He didn't know what he wrote, only that he wrote out of desperation...  
  
You hate me,  
  
I love you  
  
We scream,  
  
And we shout  
  
Caught in the  
  
Cycle of love  
  
Lipstick on your face,  
  
Cologne in my hair  
  
Not mine,  
  
And not yours  
  
What have we  
  
Done to each other?  
  
You love me,  
  
I hate you  
  
We scream,  
  
And we shout  
  
Caught in the  
  
Cycle of love  
  
Tears on my cheeks  
  
Pain in your eyes  
  
Love me,  
  
And love you  
  
Where did we  
  
Screw it all up?  
  
You hate me,  
  
I hate you  
  
We scream,  
  
And we shout  
  
Caught in the  
  
Cycle of love  
  
Mentally drained by the furious writing, Matt slumped against the wall and glanced at the lyrics. His eyes widened and he felt his heart beat faster.  
  
'Shit! I hope this doesn't happen to me and Sora!'  
  
The words he'd written could end up being so true...so true. Matt knew Sora was bisexual, had even experimented with a girl once when she was younger. And with how he felt about Tai, damn...if those words proved to be true, he'd been a lot deeper shit than he thought.  
  
Yamato didn't want Sora to hate him, and he definitely didn't want to hate Sora. She was a sweet girl, he just didn't want to date her anymore. Coming to a decision, Matt knew there was only one thing he could do...and that was face the truth about himself and break it off with Sora before it was too late.  
  
Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow he was going to tell her it was over. Matt just hoped he had the courage to tell her the truth and not some stupid lie. He had to face up to the truth, or else it was going to bite him in the ass someday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Matt?" Sora asked him the next day as he took her aside into an empty classroom.  
  
"I..."  
  
After a few moments of silence, she finally lost her patience and said, "If you're going to break up with me, at least say the words!"  
  
Stunned that she already knew, he just stared at her. How did she already know?  
  
Sora gave a small, sad smile and said to him, "I knew it was coming. You're in love with Tai, and have been for years. No, don't deny it. Even if you didn't conciously know it, Tai has been the only one in your eyes."  
  
"But I did love you," he protested.  
  
"You may have loved me, but you loved Tai more. I thought I could change that, but I soon began to see that I was wrong. You love Tai with all your heart, and nothing is going to change that."  
  
Seeing the sad look on her face, Matt felt like a heel. On impulse, he grabbed her and lifted her in his arms. When her face was inches above his, he whispered, "I did love you, you know. And I know you'll find the person you love with all your heart someday. I promise."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and set her down. Knowing he was going to be horribly late for class, he rushed out of there. But a smile lingered on his face. He was free now!  
  
Matt didn't see the expression on Sora's face as he ran out of there. Yes, her smile was still sad. But happiness intermingled with it as well, and she knew she was going to be fine. That everything was going to be fine.  
  
As she left the room, she thought to herself, 'At least I managed to give something to Matt out of it all. He's softer that he was before, and hopefully he'll be able to confess his true feelings to Tai...'  
  
Since it was Friday, Matt invited Tai to stay over his house for the night, something he hadn't done in weeks. Tai was curious about this, and about the fact that Matt seemed so much lighter than he had before. But the blond haired boy wouldn't admit anything to Tai, not just yet anyway.  
  
Taichi sat on the Ishida's living room couch, a bowl of dry Cheerios in his hands. It was something he always ate after school. Matt didn't like the habit, I mean, Cheerios were meant to be eaten with milk! But he suffered through it because Tai was his best friend...and Tai always did weird things like that. Tai was just plan weird, but that was okay. Life wouldn't be the same without quirky Yagami Tai to spice it up.  
  
"Hey, Matt. So what's got you lit up like a Christmas tree?"  
  
A sheepish grin crossed the musician's face, before he answered, "Me and Sora broke up."  
  
Tai was incredulous. "That is what's got you so happy? But...that's just mixed up. I thought you loved her!"  
  
"I do, kind of. But only as a friend now. There's someone else I love more," Matt replied, looking more peaceful than he had in weeks.  
  
"Man, you're just one messed up guy!" Tai laughed, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
The spiky-haired, chocolate-brown eyed boy was happy for his friend, even though he was damned curious as to who he could love more than Sora. 'I wish it was me...'  
  
Tai tried to force himself to let go of that thought, but it was a persistent one. He was head-over heels in love with Matt, but wasn't about to confess that, knowing how his last confession had gone. 'Oh Matt, you'll never know how I feel about you.'  
  
While Taichi had been immersed in his thoughts, Yamato had been secretly watching the amber eyed teen. Even with the wistful look on his face, Tai looked like a god! A sinful, gorgeous god! He wanted to run his hands in that rich, dark hair. He wanted to kiss those full, pouty lips. He wanted to...  
  
'Get ahold of yourself!' he yelled at himself, blushing furiously at the direction in which his thoughts had taken.  
  
Tai had glanced over just as a blush crept across the blue-eyed boy's face, and was very curious. What could have caused the aloof Ishida Yamato to *gasp* blush?  
  
It wasn't until much later that night that Tai would find out the answer to all of his burning questions...  
  
They were lying on their stomachs on Matt's bed, watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean' when Tai murmured, "Man, that Orlando Bloom sure is good- looking.'  
  
"Eh, Johnny Depp is more to my liking," Yamato said, giving out a hint to Tai, a hint which would usually fly right by the spiky-haired teen.  
  
But this comment caused Taichi's mouth to drop wide open and he turned to face his best friend. "What did you just say?"  
  
Blushing, Matt muttered, "You know what I said."  
  
"But I had to have heard wrong! You could not have just said something like that."  
  
"Well, I did. Johnny Depp is hot. Got a problem with that?"  
  
Tai just managed not to choke when Matt had actually said Johnny Depp was hot. It wasn't that Johnny Depp wasn't hot, it was the fact that it was MATT who'd said it. Completely straight, heterosexual, girl-loving Matt.  
  
"But you're straight!"  
  
Matt bit his lip and looked away from his friend. "Not exactly..."  
  
What?!? Where'd this come from? Matt had to be pulling his chain, he couldn't be gay.  
  
"You're not gay!"  
  
The musician's face flushed and he said, "I don't know! All I know is I'm at least bi."  
  
"When did you figure this out?"  
  
Yamato gulped and looked at the floor. "Uh...I don't know. A while back."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?" Tai was affronted. If Matt had known 'a while back', that had to mean before his confession. Damn him!  
  
Hearing Taichi's tone of voice, the blond looked at his friend and yelled, "I was scared, all right? I was scared!"  
  
Matt jerked up and moved away from his friend. His shoulders were stiff and unyielding, trying to keep from trembling.  
  
Tai felt a pang in his heart at the pain in his best friend's voice. He quietly moved towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You still could have told me."  
  
"I was just so afraid. And I couldn't tell you..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Matt took a deep breath and mumbled, "Because I started liking you, that's why."  
  
WHAT?!? Tai felt his world shake, and he gulped. Matt had started liking him?!?  
  
Angry at himself for this show of weakness, Yamato shrugged Tai's arm off and moved away. Great, now Tai would reject him and he'd be the one hurt and alone.  
  
"Matt..." Tai moved closer to his friend, a hesitant look in his wide, brown eyes.  
  
When Matt didn't make any move, Tai found the courage in his heart to take the risk he'd been wanting to take for so long. He wrapped his arms around the blond musician and placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
Matt was rooted to the spot. Tai was kissing him! Then suddenly he felt happiness rushing through him and he pulled the spiky haired boy closer. Their mouths worked furiously against each other's. Excitement rushed through the teens and they pressed even closer.  
  
"Oh..." Tai moaned as Matt slipped both their shirts off and pulled them so that their bare skin touched. So warm...  
  
Matt began kissing his way down Tai's neck, leaving wet trails. Taichi felt hot and excited, wanting more. He shoved his hands through the blond's hair, messing it up. Normally, Matt would hate his hair being messed up. But now...now was a time for being messy.  
  
The last of their clothes began to quickly disappear, tossed haphazardly aside in their passionate fury to be as close as they could. Tai was completely untutored in any ways of sex, but Matt helped him along...  
  
The next morning, Tai woke up to the feel of strong arms around him and sighed in contentment. 'I hope Matt doesn't freak out when he realizes what he's done,' he thought to himself.  
  
It wouldn't matter though. Tai had just had the most magical night of his life, and would never forget it. Never, no matter what.  
  
"Hmm. G'morning," Matt mumbled as he woke up up, snuggling closer to his lover.  
  
Tai breathed a silent sigh of relief. "G'morning to you, too."  
  
Matt smiled sleepily, tracing lazy trails on the amber eyed teen's arm. Tai leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. As sleep left the two boys minds, they started becoming excited...  
  
The two boys were about to begin a repeat of the night before when a hesitant voice called from the living room, "Matt? Are you here?"  
  
"Shit!" Matt cursed as he heard his younger brother's voice.  
  
Both boys scrambled out of the bed to throw on the clothes they'd discarded the night before. But they weren't paying attention, and when TK walking into the room, his mouth dropped wide open.  
  
"T-Tai, why are you wearing Matt's pants? And Matt, why is your hair...ohmigod!"  
  
Tai and Matt looked at themselves and burst out in embarrassed laughter. None of their clothes were tucked in, and half of what each was wearing was the other persons clothes. Even their shoes were mismatched...  
  
TK's face was beet red and he was staring at the floor. "Uh...sorry..."  
  
When Matt was finally able to catch his breath, he told his brother everything. Well, not everything, but the basic details. Details like how he had broken up with Sora, that he was gay, and how he was going out with Tai now.  
  
"Oh. Cool. Um, I was looking for Tai because I have something really important to say to him."  
  
Tai and Matt nodded, and TK said, "Tai, there was a fire at some apartment building downtown...and..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your father was there. He died of smoke inhalation in bed with a lover."  
  
Taichi was shocked. His father had had a lover?  
  
"And that's not all." TK looked very embarrassed, fidgeting and looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He was found with his gay lover. It was found that they'd been lovers for about eight years."  
  
Gay lover? Eight years? Ohmigod! Eight years ago, his father had started calling him a queer and beating him.  
  
Matt must've come to the same conclusion that he had and burst out angrily, "He was abusing you because he was ashamed of what he was! The bastard!"  
  
"You knew?" TK gasped out loud.  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned to stare at the fifteen year old. "Wait. You knew? How the...Kari! I told her not to tell anyone!" Tai yelled.  
  
"She was worried about you, all right? And she only told me, and only a couple days ago at that."  
  
Tai breathed a sigh of relief. He definitely didn't want it broadcast that he, Yagami Taichi had been abused by his own father. He'd be seen as weak...and that was something he definitely didn't want to happen.  
  
"Well, Tai, you're finally safe from him now. You're free!" Matt said, joyously.  
  
The amber eyed teen suddenly realized that it was true. He was FREE! As if a huge load was lifted off his soul, he leapt at Matt and grinned broadly. "I'm free!"  
  
All three of them laughed, overjoyed that things were all better now. After a few minutes of mindless chitchat, TK left to go back to the Yagami household. Mrs. Yagami would certainly be mourning her husband's death, even as embarrassed by the circumstances of it as she was.  
  
"Oh, Matt! I've never felt better. My father's gone and I have you now!" Tai cried, gripping his new boyfriend in a fierce hug.  
  
Matt grinned, kissing him. "I love you, Yagami Taichi."  
  
"And I love you, Ishida Yamato!"  
  
And they lived happily ever after...  
  
Ok, not really. No one ever lives completely happily ever after. But Taichi and Yamato managed to make the best of things, and when they were alone, they were two of the happiest people on the planet. Their love lasted through the hard times, the good times, and the everyday times...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think of 'Confessions and Revelations'? It started out as just a quick 3 part story, and ended up being the longest one I've ever written. I hope you liked it, because I know I loved writing it. Taito/Yamachi is so sweet...hehe  
  
Well, I know I kind of ended it quick-like. I'm thinking of making an epilogue, but I don't know. If you guys want an epilogue, tell me. And if enough people say they want an epilogue, I'll be sure to write an epilogue perfect for this story. So, tell me what you want, and I'll do as you ask!  
  
Thanks,  
  
DarkBryna1724 


End file.
